Farmer (Skyrim)
Farmers are NPCs that the Dragonborn can encounter while wandering the wilds of Skyrim. Some farmers are looking for the honor and glory of fighting in the Civil War, while others appear after their farms have been destroyed by Dragons, and some are trying to keep giants off their land. Bodyrn |Base ID = }} Bodyrn is a Dunmer farmer who is making his way to Solitude to join the Imperial Legion. He carries an iron war axe and an iron dagger and wears standard farm clothes. Quotes *''"I'm on my way to Solitude to join the Legion. A united Empire is better for everyone." '' *''"I was born and raised in Skyrim, but the Nords treat us like dirt."'' *''"I want to be on the right side."'' Sylvian |Base ID = }} Sylvian is an Imperial farmer who is making his way to Windhelm to join the Stormcloaks. He carries an iron sword and an iron dagger and wears standard farm clothes. Quotes *''"I'm on my way to Windhelm to join up with the Stormcloaks. Ulfric has the right of it."'' *''"The Empire is in shambles. They've banned the worship of Talos."'' *''"I may have roots in Cyrodiil, but Skyrim's as much my home as any Nord's."'' Female Nord Farmer }} Farmer is a Nord bandit who is fleeing from danger with her husband after their farm was destroyed in a dragon attack. She carries an iron dagger and wears standard farm clothes. One also has the option of donating 5 to the struggling couple. Quotes *''"It happened so fast. One minute the dragon was there, the next it was gone. Everything was destroyed."'' If the Dragonborn asks her if she saw which direction the dragon went: *''"No. I was too afraid to look. I don't know what we're going to do now. We have nothing left.'' If the Dragonborn chooses to donate 5 gold to her: *''"You're too kind. Thank you. Be careful and stay safe."'' If the Dragonborn chooses not to donate 5 gold to her: *''"That's okay. We'll find a way to get by. Safe travels."'' If the gold was given to her then she will always reply: *''"Thank you for your kindness."'' Male Nord Farmer #1 }} Farmer is a Nord bandit who is fleeing from danger with his wife after their farm was destroyed in a dragon attack. He carries an iron dagger and wears standard farm clothes. One also has the option of donating 5 to the struggling couple. Quotes *''"There are dragons about, traveler. Be warned."'' If the Dragonborn tells him they were at Helgen when it was attacked: *''"Then you've seen them, too. We lost our home, our livestock... We barely have enough gold to get by."'' If the Dragonborn chooses to donate 5 gold to him: *''"Thank you, traveler. Be safe and don't forget to keep an eye on the sky."'' If the Dragonborn chooses not to donate 5 gold to him: *''"That's okay. We'll find a way to get by. Safe travels."'' If the gold was given to him then he will always reply: *''"Thank you for the gold, traveler."'' Male Nord Farmer #2 }} Farmer is a Nord bandit who is leading his painted cow to a giant camp in an attempt to keep giants away from his property. He carries an iron dagger and wears standard farm clothes. Quotes *''I'd stay away if I were you."'' As the farmer expands on his reasons: *''"I'm on my way to a giant camp and I can't guarantee those beasts won't think you're part of the offering. Keep your distance and you shouldn't have anything to worry about."'' If the Dragonborn wishes him good luck: *''"Thanks. You take care of yourself, now."'' If the Dragonborn asks him if he needs help: *''"I have everything under control. Thanks for offering."'' When the Dragonborn inquires on what offering he is bringing them: *''"The cow, of course. Others do it differently, but I've found that an annual offering usually keeps the giants away from our livestock. Some think it's superstition, but I believe it works. I've yet to have a giant kill any of my livestock."'' The farmer explaining why the cow is painted: *''"It's tradition. We mark the animal as a way to let the giants know we're giving it to them willingly. Sort of a peace offering."'' As the farmer walks away: *''"Either way this ends up, I'm headed to the inn."'' If the cow is killed the farmer will say: *''"My wife's going to kill me when I tell her we'll need to bring another cow."'' Appearances * de:Farmer Category:Skyrim: Characters